


Derriere Devotion

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assnosis, F/F, Hypnosis, Purification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Rhea and Edelgard are forced to spend some quality time together thanks to Byleth, and the young student finds new value in the bishop's rear...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Series: June Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Kudos: 34





	Derriere Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> For CorruptedJeanne.

There were few things in life that could properly unnerve Edelgard von Hresvelg. The matters concerning her family were one. Crests and their worship was another. But there was one thing that was bigger than everything else, one that filled her with dread and an unfathomable desire.

And it was staring right at her. The hips and the buttocks of the Archbishop Rhea. One of the women that she loathed and hated above everything else in the world, yet she kept quiet until the time was right. But, now that she was faced with that rear being so close to her face, she was starting to wonder if her plan to rid the world of crests… No, it was just. She had to focus.

How did she end up in a situation like this anyway, with her on her knees and the Archbishop standing in front of her with her rear this close to her face? She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that her teacher, that silent Mercenary who always looked out for her and the other students, had thought that she needed a deeper connection to the religious side of things. Thus, she set up a special lesson with the Archbishop herself as the teacher, just to ensure that she could get more in-touch with the Church’s teachings.

“Edelgard? You are holding up well down there, correct?” Rhea asked, a matronly care lingering in her voice as she looked over her shoulder, smiling gently as she peered down on the kneeling girl. 

This was something she had asked for, as she didn’t believe the girl was fully in-tune with the teachings. In her eyes, she needed to be closer to the earth so that her prayers could more easily reach the Holy Mother… but she’d be lying if she didn’t take some sort of twisted satisfaction by having an unruly student looking up at her. Maybe if she paid attention, the sight of her above her would be seared into her mind, and she’d understand where she belonged in the world…

“You said not to disturb the prayers, Lady Rhea. Should you not heed your own words?” The silver-haired heiress replied as she closed her eyes, not wanting to be distracted by the swaying hips in front of her. She needed to try and look like she was praying, otherwise the woman might just force something else upon her.

Unfortunately, her attempt to brush off the older woman just earned her a pair of plush cheeks brushing up against her bottom. “You may be correct, Edelgard, but that does not give you the right to play smart. As long as you are in my chambers, you will act with proper manners, or you will leave at once. So please, do behave, I would rather not disappoint your teacher by telling her about your awful actions.”

“Yes, Lady Rhea.” Edelgard replied as she let the words run in through one ear and out the other, yet the bumping motion had forced her to open her eyes… and now that butt was so tantalizingly close that she could almost taste it. The divine scent that came from it was intoxicating, almost to the point of drawing her into a trance…

In fact, she couldn’t peel her eyes off that divine derriere. What was so perfect about it that she couldn’t look away from it? Was it the way that it captured her entire vision, making her unable to see anything except for it? Was it how the silk that made up her robes gently flowed down on her curves, making them seem bigger than they truly were? Or was it truly magical and she was falling prey to some sort of curse? Whichever it was, the young woman who was supposed to be praying towards the holy mother, instead started mumbling quietly about something else entirely.

“That’s much better, Edelgard. I’m sure the Holy Mother will accept your prayers and understand that your personality is what endears you to your fellows, forgiving any slips of the tongue…” Rhea chimed, while pushing her hips and her rear ever slightly closer, putting her student’s lips far too close to the crack between both of those mounds.

She looked deep into those white-covered mountains, her irises starting to fill with a sort of light as her prayer got louder. “Praise… Praise be… The Holy Rear. Praise be to the buttocks in front of me, the divine mountains that Lady Rhea has blessed me with…” She muttered as quietly as she could, as she reached up with her hands and slowly sunk her hands into both of them, her mind under a lustful haze preventing her from thinking straight and considering any of this an awful idea…

To her surprise, the Archbishop didn’t admonish her for what she had done. Nor did she blame her or scold her for twisting the holy prayers into worship of a body part. If anything, she seemed awfully pleased. “My, I didn’t think a girl like you could find an old woman’s bottom to be so fascinating, Edelgard. Tell me more, what would you like to do with my rear? What would you do as you devote your entire being to it?” She let the question hang in the air, while carefully reaching down and lifting up her gown ever so slightly to expose the flesh beneath the silk to the craving youth behind her…

“If I may have time with the Holy Rear, I would put my words where my mouth is, and I would eat it out with as much vigor as my body can muster. As long as I get to be swallowed by its presence, I will do anything. I will… I…” She paused as her eyes caused a glimpse of the naked mounds that had been unveiled from beneath the silk. She couldn’t help herself any longer, pushing her lips into the clean crevice between those buns, kissing away at the hole tucked between to show her utter devotion…

Rhea was pleased, downright delighted as she felt a tinge of pleasure run through her body thanks to that intimate kiss the young heir placed on her hidden hole. “Goodness me, you’ve truly redeemed yourself after that pitiful showing. Byleth was right to send you to me, as she might’ve realized what true potential you have hidden within.” She panted and gasped ever slightly as the girl continued to caress and play with the hole and both holy mounds, a blush slowly brushing its way across her face. All while her hands were kept at her side, holding up the robe so that the girl could partake in her ‘worship’.

Edelgard didn’t say a word, as she was far too busy showing off how much she loved that rear. It was her everything. She hadn’t even realized that it might’ve sunken into her mind and quashed out every thought that wasn’t about it, and she frankly didn’t care. It was a rear that she loved above all else, and she wanted it to consume her everything…

“Tell me, Edelgard…” The Archbishop moaned a little as she reached behind her and ran a hand through the young girl’s hair. “Would you like to spend your entire day, from this point onward, worshipping me and my rear? Would that be something you could devote yourself to?” She asked… and the girl nodded, without hesitation. “As expected from a true believer. Close your eyes and let it wash over you…”

She did as the Archbishop asked, taking deep breaths as the seconds ticked by. She could feel a power welling up within her, slowly changing her from the inside out. Her hair turned green, just like the woman in front of her. Her outfit changed from the normal student uniform into the holy robes that most worshippers wore, though hers was made of the exact same silk that the Archbishop’s was, showing how much closer she was to her than anybody else… 

Her head started to throb for but a brief few moments as a pair of gentle looking horns sprouted from her head, ones that were filled to brim with dignity and grace, as she slowly opened up her eyes once more. Her irises had changed, and the color of her eyes as well. They now looked draconic, with the color reflecting the Archbishop’s own. She had been blessed, given a new lease on life as a worshipper of the Archbishop and her rear…

“Stand, my little Edelgard.” Rhea spoke, and the green-haired worshipper followed in turn. She was shivering all across her body, overly stimulated just by being in the older woman’s presence. There was nothing in life that would give her more joy than her loving gaze…

The Archbishop merely smiled at the devotion she read on the girl’s face, before pulling her into her arms and slowly running a hand through her hair. “I bid you welcome to my family, Edelgard. Let this be the first lesson I’ll teach you, not as a holy woman, but as a Mother.” She whispered gently into that ear, as she then squeezed her hands into the younger girl’s ass and squeezed tightly to illicit a moan from her lips…

Edelgard would forever remain at the Arch… No, at her Mother’s side, forever devoted to her and her rear. Until the very end...


End file.
